


The donut shop

by Patatarte



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, This is both heartwarming and soulcrushing ?, happens after the apocalypse, this happens before Five even finds out about the bureau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Five was 26 years old when he stepped in the ruins of a donut shop in a small unknown city.For the last couple of years, his days had been about the same routine : looking around for pieces of scraps, a chance of old canned food and maybe a nice place to sleep, nothing too fancy.But something caught his eyes in a different way.Or Five goes down memory lane
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The donut shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> first time writing about them,  
> long time since I last wrote a fic,  
> and also english isn't my first language,  
> tell me about any mistakes, and don't forget a lil feedback, good or bad,
> 
> Have a nice day

Five was 26 years old when he stepped in the ruins of a donut shop in a small unknown city.

For the last couple of years, his days had been about the same routine : looking around for pieces of scraps, a chance of old canned food and maybe a nice place to sleep, nothing too fancy. 

But something caught his eyes in a different way.

What was left of the sign didn’t ring any bell in the man’s mind, in fact the place barely even looked like a donut shop anymore, but Five still walked through the hole that was once a glass door.

Almost everything was gone. For starters the door, the windows...Well, most of the walls really. The roof was also gone but it didn’t crumble into the shop, it fell on the side and left some elements of the inside almost unscathered. 

A large bush grew from the back and covered most of the area where the roof should have been. The shy spring’s sunshine pierced through the leaves, giving a surreal look to it all.

Of course Five already knew he had little to no chances of finding any food there, everything decayed more than a decade ago and the fact that most of the building crumbled was just another indication that looking for anything would be wasted efforts.

But that wasn't the reason why he stopped there, no. The counter was still standing, covered with dust and small debris but still there, with it’s washed up colors.

Like a piece of an old reality, a call back.

Five left Dolores behind, not giving her any explanation. It’s not that she asked for one either, after all his face was expressive enough, his brows furrowed in deep thoughts, his eyes full of distant memories.

Almost unconsciously he grabbed a nearby stool that hadn't been as lucky as the counter, all bent and rusty, and he sat on it carefully, resting his elbows on the dusty counter, looking at old donuts display.

Time stopped then.

Five's body froze but his mind was racing.

Long ago, and not that far away from here, a similar donut shop held some of his dearest memories.

Oh, the day he sneaked out of the academy for the first time with his brothers. For someone who would talk back to his father and run away not even months later, Five found out that sneaking out wasn't always going as easy as planned.

Well, maybe it was because Klaus was there and not making a good job at being discreet. Five couldn't hold it against him since the poor bastard was the one who invited him in the first place. Still, Klaus just wasn't really graceful back then and certainly not when he tried to be. 

And thinking about it, Pogo probably just let them go easy.

Anyways, it was really late and Five slowly made his way toward Klaus’ bedroom, for once trying not to use his powers. He suspected that Reginald installed some sort of monitors to catch and mesure his jumps, so he wasn't going to mess up their plan by giving what old Regi wanted.

He almost ended up on his butt twice, walking around in his socks, on a really clean up floor. Yet, with his determination being worth a thousand suns, he finally arrived at Klaus' room, pushing the door open and surprising his brother trying to put on eyeliner but ultimately failing, poking his eye instead.

"Ouch, fuck !" Klaus threw the eyeliner behind his bed and only relaxed when he realized that was only his brother. "Oh hey Five, you are early !" He smiled, acting casual despite having one eye red and teary and the other done, the dark line being a bit shaky.

"Hey, wasn't that Alisson's makeup ?"of course it was, no one else had makeup in the house, and Alisson only started experimenting with it months ago. Klaus shrugged with another of his sweet smiles and Five closed that subject. "Also I am just on time, you seem to be the late one."

Klaus plopped on his mattress to get the fallen pen back, cursing and making way too much noise for the time being.

"Can you stop making so much noise ?" Five spoke through his teeth, angry whispering his words. "And hurry up, we're going to be late, Klaus."

No doubt that Diego and Ben, the two others included in their night plan, were already waiting in the backstreet.

"Relax, Diego won't go without me." 

Klaus went back to his mirror and focused on the line under his abused eye. Five could do nothing but wait, saying anything would only slow the process down. At least the silence that followed calmed Five's nerves down a bit.

You see, Five talks back when he knows he's right, which is quite often, but knowing, that what they were about to do was out of the line for the academy stressed him a little bit. He never really tried to go that far against Reginald, in a way he respected Klaus for being the one who just...went with it.

"Alright, let's go."

Klaus looked quite proud of his makeup. That was probably his first or second time doing it but Five offered him a smile nonetheless and followed him in the hallway.

What followed was absolutely dreadful for Five as Klaus didn't care about being discreet or unseen at all, going for the main door instead of the dozens of more discreets exits.

At some point Five even made himself one with a wall to hide from Pogo, seeing the disappointment on his face toward Klaus as his brother waved to him, uncaring and still walking.

Once the stern chimpanzee was far from them, Five quickly closed the distance between him and Klaus, stopping his brother in his tracks by grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to turn around. 

“What just happened ?” For some reasons, Five always had a suspicious mind and he was really confused by Pogo saying nothing.

“About what ?” 

“Pogo ! He said nothing to you at all !” Which is weird, he didn’t add, because that was obvious. After all, Pogo is like a mini Reginald, only if Reginald had a bit of remorses and affections for them all.

At first, Klaus shrugged, because of course he did, but Five kept looking at him intently until he gave a proper response. And even with a goofy smile, Five could see a bit of pain in his brother’s eyes.

“Pogo gave up on me a while ago.”

Right, a sad truth. Klaus is unhinged after all, for a good reason. It still felt wrong to know that the lesser evil authority gave up on him as well, a scared child. Before Five could say anything, Klaus laughed and walked away, closing the topic.

Anyways, they made their way to the back alley, seeing a really tired Ben leaning on an impatient Diego.

"Almost fell asleep there, guys…" Ben complained, yawning to prove his point.

To be fair, they all were tired after an intense training day, but the call of mischief and actual treats were stronger than sleep.

"Tell me you didn't forget the money ?" Diego asked without any real bite. 

Klaus shook some bills in his hand, laughing, knowing that he had the power at the moment.

And so they all followed him in the dark streets, talking about what kind of donut they wanted to eat first.

Just a bunch of regular kids, right ? Just lost kids, and not some weird heroes like who they were supposed to be.

Five felt innocent again, only seeking a bit of fun, forgetting the intense training and calculations. He just appreciated his brothers and their antics, listening to Ben and Klaus bickering and Diego playing some sort of secret agent.

They arrived at the donut shop after a small walk and were the only customers at the time. Their eyes immediately devoured the pastries exposed behind the curious lady working there.

Five felt his stomach grumble at the sight, wanting nothing more than to fill his belly with one of each flavor.

Klaus stepped closer to the woman, confident, laughing as she asked him how many more of his friends he still had to bring here. The two chatted for a couple of minutes, at ease, until Klaus slided money on the counter and thanked her as she rolled her eyes in amusement.

Five then realized that Klaus not only took Alisson's eyeliner, but he also took one of her top for the occasion. It looked great on him, all things considered. 

They all sat at a table, a bit awkwardly at first, Five a bit more than the others, but his brothers' smiles were enough to give him the boost he needed to feel more confident.

Then the mighty donuts arrived, a lot of them accompanied by juices, and the fun began.

They shared flavours, bickered about which one was the best, ending on Klaus throwing a piece of his at Diego who looked mortified while Ben almost choked laughing too hard.

It was all good fun, and Five remembers laughing a lot that night, free of his duty, of his responsibilities and tensions, just a kid and his brothers. 

But he is now alone in a destroyed shop, surrounded by debris and old memories.

He wipes his eyes with his dirty sleeve but more tears come. He sobs alone in the silence of the destroyed world.

He never had the chance to grow with his family, never could laugh again. Instead he saw them older under ruins and buried them with his kid's hands, hoping to go back and save them but being unable to.

He misses them dearly, remembers the laughs and support, bickering and shenanigans in the saddest days of his life. 

And even if his stomach often craves the old world's food, it's his family he misses the most.


End file.
